


breakfast time

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: “Are you hungry? I was trying to figure out what to make.”Koga paused for a moment, as if in his sleepy state he was waiting for a transmission from stomach to brain to tell him what to say, eventually mumbling, “I’m not hungry.”That was all well and good, but the way he held Adonis tighter and gave his neck a wet kiss made him feel like he was on the menu instead.





	breakfast time

**Author's Note:**

> someone on twitter said something nice about my last fic and i was really happy… im locked so i couldnt reply, but im glad people still love kogadonis after all these years and i wanted to write more so i did.

Koga liked to sleep in on Sundays, that much was obvious. He looked at peace in his futon, Leon curled up beside him as the light from the balcony began to cast a glow on the hardwood floor.

Adonis… was not so much that type of person. He maneuvered out of bed carefully, every motion thoughtful so as to not wake Koga or Leon.

Breakfast preparations started with the electric kettle, water inside slowly boiling for tea. Adonis wasn’t sure how much of a tea drinker Koga was, but he had it in his kitchen cabinet and it felt like an appropriate start to their day. 

Breakfast itself was more of a conundrum. Koga certainly had eggs in the fridge, but that was a bit noisy. Maybe just some toast? Koga had to have bread… or maybe he could run to the convenience store downstairs and--

“Mornin’” 

Adonis turned to the futon, and Leon was all alone leaning against Koga’s pillow. He felt the tickle of hair on his neck as Koga wrapped his arms around him from behind, his head leaning against Adonis’s back.

“I’m awake.”

“Good morning Oogami,” Adonis greeted back, somewhat apologetic, “Did I wake you?” Maybe he should have been more quiet… but maybe it couldn’t be helped, Koga’s living space was quite small.

Koga shook his head, forehead rubbing Adonis’s shoulder blades, “Nah.” Adonis could feel warm breath on his back and it made him shiver.

“Sorry,” Adonis apologized regardless of the fact Koga indicated it wasn’t his fault, “Are you hungry? I was trying to figure out what to make.”

Koga paused for a moment, as if in his sleepy state he was waiting for a transmission from stomach to brain to tell him what to say, eventually mumbling, “I’m not hungry.”

That was all well and good, but the way he held Adonis tighter and gave his neck a wet kiss made him feel like he was on the menu instead.

_ That’s  _ what Koga wanted for breakfast.

“Oogami...” Adonis gasped, startled as Koga put more of his weight against him. His hips pressed into the counter as Koga tilted his neck for a kiss. A soft kiss turned into two or three, then Adonis found himself licking his lips as Koga went in for something a little more involved. He felt Koga’s lips part against his own, the tip of Koga’s tongue begging him to do the same.

Instead Adonis broke the kiss, turning to Koga with his hands on the other boy’s shoulders to keep them apart. His bedhead was so adorable that Adonis almost felt bad for stopping him, but saw the light return to his confused eyes as he asked, “Should we… go back to the futon?”

Koga darted his eyes to the futon where his doggie friend was sleeping so peacefully. That wasn’t going to happen. He grabbed the front of Adonis’s pajama pants in a lewd gesture, “Don’t think I can satisfy ya right here?”

“That’s not...” He started, dick twitching in Koga’s hand, “This is the kitchen.” He felt Koga squeeze and bit his lip.

“Right,” Koga agreed, kneeling and tugging Adonis’s waistband down with him, “But who gives a damn... Ain’t no one gonna walk in on us.” If this was Adonis’s house that would definitely be a concern, but Koga didn’t live with anyone but Leon. Adonis had three sisters who loved to snoop, so even doing something PG in Adonis’s room didn’t feel safe.

Adonis gave in to Koga’s teasing; he was half hard in his hand, and he didn’t see that stopping anytime soon. His ass was backed against the counter as Koga teased the head of his cock, spreading the pre with his thumb. Adonis looked more delicious than anything he could make for breakfast. Koga leaned closer, jerking Adonis against his cheek and darting his tongue out to taste what he could. He never took his eyes off the other boy, looking up at him with half lidded golden eyes as he let Adonis’s precum slick up his cheek. Going in for a taste, he felt Adonis twitch as he slid the head past his lips and let it rest against his tongue, lips tight around the shaft as he worked the rest with his hand. Adonis was rather gifted, and he wanted to appreciate every inch of it.

Tense hands clutched the countertop, electric kettle bubbling and blowing steam against Adonis’s arms before eventually shutting off. He could feel sweat forming on his body, the heat of Koga’s mouth travelling all over his skin and leaving a thin sheen of perspiration behind. He knew Koga was insatiable, but he really didn’t expect him to be up for this so early in the morning. His movements were more relaxed than usual; he didn’t try and force Adonis down his throat as soon as he could, he just seemed content keeping the head warm and languidly tonguing it as he toyed with the rest of Adonis. He usually wasn’t a fan of kneeling on the floor either, but he was still going at it. Koga’s dick strained the front of his sweatpants, grey fabric obviously tented and hanging low on his hips. He took a hand from Adonis’s balls, well aware where his partner was looking, and tugged his sweatpants lower to give Adonis more to look at. 

Adonis’s eyes followed the trail of thin silver hair just below Koga’s navel, watching it thicken and curl as it went lower and lower, decorating the base of his cock. Koga tantalizingly ran his fingers through it, the base of his cock twitching as he wrapped his hand around it.

A soft hand on his cheek brought Koga’s gaze back up to Adonis. Warmth cupped the side of his jaw and Koga tilted his face toward it, Adonis’s cock resting against the inside of his cheek. Koga jerked himself faster as he felt Adonis’s fingers in his hair, his other hand pushing the hair from Koga’s face and stroking all the way back to the back of his head. Adonis didn’t tug his hair or do anything sexy, but Koga felt warmth course all the way down his body starting where Adonis’s fingers touched him. He may have had Adonis’s dick in his mouth, but it was like Adonis was encouraging him toward his own pleasure, and Koga wasn’t about to ignore him.

Koga leaned into Adonis’s touch, eventually resting his head on the other boy’s thigh (his beautiful  _ strong  _ thigh) and taking care of himself, restlessly fucking his own fist until Adonis spoke up.

“That feels good, doesn’t it Oogami?” he asked, dragging his blunt nails over the sensitive skin behind Koga’s ears.

Koga only nodded, Adonis slipping from his mouth as he panted for air, slowing his strokes until he was just rubbing his thumb over the head.

“You don’t have to rush, we just woke up.”

Something in his voice made Koga think that Adonis could watch him get off forever and love every minute of it. Koga growled, sound deep in his throat as whatever cum didn’t land on his fingers splattered against the floor between his legs. That would need to be cleaned up, but more importantly he felt Adonis’s hand on his cheek. 

Shoulders slouched as he got his bearings, Koga slowly brought his cum covered hand back between Adonis’s legs to stroke him. Adonis’s thighs twitched as he felt Koga’s slick hand, biting his lip as Koga squeezed down just right, stroking him from base to tip as Koga kept the head of Adonis’s dick pointed toward his open mouth. 

Koga felt something coat his nose and cheek and he closed his eyes on reflex. He eventually got the aim right and felt his mouth fill, Adonis’s release glazing his tongue and coating the inside of his mouth. He kept his mouth wide open so Adonis could see, eventually opening his eyes and moving his tongue to show off the milky white fluid. Koga swallowed once he could tell Adonis was sufficiently embarrassed by his antics, tugging his pants back up and wrapping his arms around his partner as he mumbled a quiet, “Mornin’,” against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> i love......................... kogadonis


End file.
